That Wicked Memory
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: It seems a user has stummbled into an extrodinary discovory in 'The World' when a new server comes to play! Now, Kite and Elk are in charge of taking care of this buisness. But..Do they know it's a portal to another world? How about aliens? Why am I askin
1. It seems like a Hoax

Mewo: I do NOT own any of the .Hack//Projects. If I did...It would become Ludcrous and Elk would fall in love with a lady named Mewo..And..Well..You ge thte point -_-; I don't own them! GOT IT!?  
  
Later chapter may have higher violence. I might raise the chapter level..So look out! xD  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
- - - -  
  
- -  
  
"Thunder Dance!"  
  
There was no way they could win. It was just......Not possible. A dark ghostly figure with the head of a skeleton and long, dark rippling robes drapped over the rest of it's body flourished across the field with it's scithe raised in a fierce way.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea. Coming out here with a measily Jummontsukai and a twinblade. Okay sure. Perhaps the twinblade did have an all-powerfull-mighty-bracelet that could change any monster's data with a simple thrust, and could cause any monster, big or small, collasole or flea- sized, to tremmbling in fear and run away screaming. But why here? Why this field? It was so....Dark. Unheavenly. Everything the timid Elk despised. So.....Why here?  
  
"Elk! Spells! Cast'm! Now!"  
  
They both knew why. It was a simple answer.  
  
Rumours had been spread, much like the infection that consumed most of 'The World's data, about a new server much longer before the announcement of the actual creation of it. Why shouldn't they be excited? Seeing as the same root town was the same since the infection. Day after Day. Week after Week. Month after month. It gets rather tiring!  
  
However, when it actually came out...It didn't seem like it normaly would. Actually, it looked much like a field. A fairly large, snowy area. Everywhere you stepped felt as if you were falling through the Earth. Like the snow was eating through your shoes and leaving your toes numb and feelingless. With the exception of the shops; where cobblestone flooring was placed in teh ground. But even in the cracks of the small pebbles was there flesh-teasing snow!  
  
Not too long after the opening, a frightened user claimed an unidetified portal lingering in a field, not far from the 'strange feeling mist-pong- spring-thing'.(Mewo: Gomen! I forgot what they are called and my .Hack game is hiding frmo me under a plethora of my other RPG games...-_-;) He said the porter, which looked much like the Chaos Gate, was rainbow. That it was not only the smooth, azure blue but swirrling in mesmerising colours. Of course, old computer hardrives could be the cause of that. Damn old softwhere!  
  
The user explained the portal to ring rather annoyingly; which then the ring must be quite loud for it to drag him from the Mist-Pong-Spring-Thing. That or...He was just real close.  
  
No matter. Of course, this had been after the whole 'Aura' and .Hack inncident. Kite was placed with the position of the 'Gaudrian of The World' and all her users. So, of course, when CCorp. heard of this phenmoniom, they sent Kite packing. Since Mister had her baby, (A boy!) she couldn't play. And Wiseman wasn't seen too often, Kite choose Elk to be his Jummonstukai.  
  
Elk wasn't all too bad. He had been leveling up on his own. As for Mia....Well.....Elk had been leveling up on his own! ^_^ He was still a bit precocious, timid, and he still doubted himself a lot. But he was able to speak more than a few words to Kite now! He had been practicing.....With his physciortrist.  
  
"Alright, Kite!" Elk called. He rose his staff weakly and shouted, "Vak Kreuz!" (Mewo: Something I actually remember!..Actually..The only thing I remember...! I'm guessing this next part...) A bolt of thunder darted down from the ash-bitten skies and shocked the monster silly.  
  
"Nice going, Elk! That was awesome!" Kite said, brushing away the slight dirt on his cheeks and a warm smile toying his lips. He shot his hand up and Elk accepted the offer, giving Kite and 'High-Fice'  
  
"Arigato, Kite-san..." He said, smiling back.  
  
You have to do that with Elk. If you said anything that might emotionally disrupt the boy, he'll start having a nervous breakdown! However....Kite shouldn't balme him like that. Elk never had many friends, which could seriously mentally scare a person.  
  
And also, Mia had....Temporarily left! xD At Mia was one of Elk's closest friends. When friends vanish, it's hard for one being to handle. Especially one being that only had one friend...That vanished! Kite was fairly proud of the timid wavemaster. This was something tough to go through. And not one curse or dead body found!  
  
Of course. That wasn't like Elk at all. But..ou couldn't blame him if he did....  
  
"Alright. CCorp told me to see if I could find a 'rainbow' Portal." Kite said, hanging his hands on his hips and scanning the area. He blinked a few times before adding, "I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary..." That part was mostly to himself.  
  
The timid Jummonstukai shuffled his feet in the dirt, ruby pools staring down. He hugged his staff to his chest, "Are you sure it wasn't just a hoax?"  
  
Kite blinked a few times, trying to get what Elk said. A hoax...Wasn't that a joke? Ah, English wasn't his favourit class. And well...His non-favourit classes automaticly became Nap Time!  
  
"Nah. This wouldn't be something to lie about. Not to mention, it came out of the blue!..." He said, smiling down at the young Jummonstukai, "Besides...That guy didn't seem that creative."  
  
Elk nodded feebily. "So...Is there anywhere specific to look?"  
  
"Well, the man did sayit was near the Strange Mist." (Feh. That is the new name -_-;)  
  
"Well...Shouldn't we look there? I mean....Seems only natural,Right Kite- san?..." Elk said timidly, hoping he didn't say something to insult Kite.  
  
"Alright. Let's go look!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mewo: Yeah. -Ahem- I'm gomen. I really don't like this piece but I will continue! Everytime I read it I see something I dislike..Feh. R & R please! 


	2. Ask Grandpa! xD

That Wicked Memory  
  
Mewo: I still don't own any of the .Hack//Projects. We all know why @_@ Oh yes...I got off my lazy butt today and fiured out what hte mist was called.... 'Spring of Mysts' xD Oh wow. I was SO close .; Well whatever. I don't own anything...So don't sure me...  
  
Replies: Minako writes: Crossover huh?  
  
'Hack//Sing world' 'Suikoden world'  
  
'Fina Fantasy 7,8,10 world'  
  
The Hack//Sing world get sent into the past? as Tsukasa looks fore the key of 'Twilight' the one that Kite has on his arm. The Suikoden world meet the Hero's of the Suikoden and join the war they are going at maybe even fine an 'Ture Rune' I thought of that becuse in the Suikoden world they alrady have 'twinblader' 'magi' there. the Final Fantasy world 7-10 eather one is fine..  
  
Kind of think if you are doing and Corssover what world are they going to? anyone you like I think...so now what is going to happen next? Mewo's Reply: Ano...I really don't have a clue what you are talking about! ^_^; At least that games I don't. However...I have heard of Final Fantasy. Whatever. Oh yes, the other world? DO YOU READ MINDS OR SOMETHING?!!? ......o0; I swear. Kids these days -Shakes head- Well..I'm not quite sure yet...But you probably knew that, correct? But for the what is going to happen next.......You'll have to find out! ^_^  
  
Rika Writes: well what world are they going to? FF10 world? it would be fun if they did! I don't know about Japanese shows like 'Anime' well it up to you and some reviews so now ware are they going? Mewo: Like I said. I really don't know yet. Perhaps. -Shrugs-  
  
Mewo: Feh. It shouldn't be 'Reviews' it should be 'Review.' I ONLY HAVE TWO REVIEWS! That might have something to do with how short time I spend on the chapter. Well I'm sorry! My boss didn't let me out till late. .; CAN'T I EVER GET SOME SLEEP!?!?!? Geesh! Hai. I have been getting a lot of--- Well two replies saying they want it to go to the Final FAntasy World...But to be honest...I HAVE NO CLUE! xD Oh well...I guesss I'll figure it out.  
  
Talking "Blah Blah"  
  
Thinking //Blah Blah//  
  
- - - -  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Elk and Kite walked for sometime before they reached the Spring of Mysts. First they had ran. Ran untill their muscles ached; then they jogged. Jogged untill their chests heaved; then they walked. Walked for a long time.  
  
When actually, oncce they caught their breath they could have continued to run and cease the long while ahead of them. But who can predict time?  
  
Once there, and of course they still found nothing, Kite planted himself on the benumbing, slick groun, leaning back and extending his legs that just reached the chapped edge before the Spring of Myst. "Let's take a break"  
  
Elk sat beside him, legs hugged close to his chest as he dipped the bottom tip of his mage's staff into the mucky spring, designing circles by his indentions. Sighing slightly, the frail boy drummbed his fingers on the pole of his staff.  
  
"Hey.......Where is that one moster....Grandpa I think his name is......That usually appears here?" Kite asked out of curiosity, shattering the silnce that had consumed the two boys.  
  
"You mean the one that is shapped like a raindrop?" Elk reploed, a tinge of fright added fromt he sudden burst from Kite's vocal cords.  
  
"Yeah. Shouldn't he.....Appear and speak something of silver and gold axes?" Kite asked. So many questions!  
  
"Hai.Datte.....He only appears when you throw in a piece of armor" Elk explained. (AU: Just an observation. But Kite says 'Armor' awkward, does he not? That just BUGS me. I hate listening to him when he says that xX;) "Wel....You think he would know something of it?  
  
"It's worth a try. However, I don't believe it would work. Unless of course it is an AI. Which I'm pretty sure it isn't......"  
  
Kite rose hastily to his feet as his hands burried into his pockets, searching for weapons and such. Annonimously, Kite pulled out the Bloody Blades. Hey...Since it was such a low level item, perhaps it would gain levels? At least if this plan failts, he'll gain a new item!  
  
Unambiguously tossing the rusty blades into the dusky water with a 'thunk', sending rippled untill they smashed against the edge. They waited sometime. Nothing.  
  
"Perhaps they had not yet assigned one for this level y-"  
  
Then the hushing sound brightened Kite's face, causing his crimson lips to curl into an awkward smile.  
  
"Hmmm...? An Item? Is this a Golden Axe? Or a Silver A-"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. You hear it once; you hear it a thousand times more. But tell me, have you seen a rainbow portal?" Kite interupted slyly.  
  
"Rainbow portal? You say....?Hmm......Why yes...It is not too far from here......" The raindrop said.  
  
//Well yeah. We sort of knew that...// {Kite}  
  
"Can you tell us where it is, sir?" Elk asked a bit timidly as his frail, ivory arms brought his staff close to his chest.  
  
"Hmm.....It was near the trees. I am most certain!" The raindrop replied triumphantly.  
  
//Hmm.....I always thought it was a NPC// {Elk}  
  
"Arigatou, Grandpa-san!" Kite said, wrapping his gloved hands around Elk's wrist and tugging him near the trees.  
  
"But...You have not answered my question!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elk's staff's keychains chimed in the silence of the forest. Yes. The trees became quite a large forest. It was odd, how much they changed the fields. It was not just one element, but a plethora. Mostly by demand of the users. Higher users at least.  
  
For why just one element? Wouldn't two.....Or, or three be more chalanging? Of course it would! Then you could brush up on not only one element, but a lot! For...It gets rather tiring just using Thunder attacks on Dark Monsters.  
  
Anyway, where were we? Ah yes. Elk's staff jingled. Seeking Kite's neon red tunic and kapris, and Elk's midnight blue robes was child's play. They stuck out in within the minty green forests.  
  
It was Elk that first noticed the shimmering likes spill frmo the tree's grasp.  
  
"Look! Over there, Kite-san! See it? Do you?" Elk said, ruby orbs fixing on Kite. However, it was too late, Kite was already dashing towards it.  
  
"W-Wait up!"  
  
//It is about time! So..Perhaps this wasn't a hoax after all?...// {Kite}  
  
Kite gasped in awe as his emerald eyes danced across the colourful Portal. They were right:  
  
It looked always exactly the same as the Chaos Gate; But was truley very colourful. It did give a ringing noise, but wasn't as annoying as Kite expected it to be. The gold perimeter around the Portal was more a silver than a gold, and shined bright from the light the sun laid upon it.  
  
'Twas also much larger.  
  
When Elk caught up he said nothing, and stared at it with huge eyes. A tossed a tremmbling hand towards the Gate, feeling his fingers slide through like it was nothing. That's when he felt it:  
  
The moise touch of someone else's hand grasp over his, tugging him violently. "Help! Quick! Use an Item Kite!"  
  
"An Item?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BUWHAHAHHAA! I have finished the second chapter! HURRAH! Hopefully it is longer . Please R & R! 


End file.
